Matt
Matt or (Matthew Medina) is the current and so far only Emperor of the great Meme Empire. He was born in 1st Era. History Matt's Father Matt's history dates back 12,017 years when he was born in the Provence Kurich, Medina. His mother was a Human, but his father was an alien. His father was a keizaal, a mysterious humanoid alien species of unknown origins. From What Matt remembers from what his mother told him, she woke up in the middle of the night to see a tall alien in her home. She says that she for some reason agreed to mate with him. His father was 7 feet tall, grey skin, two slits for a nose, had a patch of white "fur" on the top of his head, and had orange eyes. His mother believes that he forced her to. Growing up in Primitive Medanson Growing up, Matt wondered why he was so tall compared to the other children, who stood at around 4' 2 when he stood at 5' 3 only at the age of 6. Because he was so tall, other children would make fun of him, calling him "Lanky" and "Tree boy". By the age of 10 Matt was already 5'10 feet, as tall as most adults. He was also naturally much more muscular. Because of this, the people of the village now respected him as a man despite only being 10. Matt also had a 7 year old sister Named Kaylee when his mother got into a relationship with another man. Matt would go hunting with the adults and also fought against other primitive Medinan tribes. At the age of 14 Matt was bored of his simple way of life and wanted to explore the land. His mother wasn't to keen on this as she counted on him to care for her and his sister. Matt then asked his only trusted friend, Rolof, to watch over them as Rolof was also very tall and muscular. Exploring Medina and Discovery of Powers When Matt set of to explore Medina, he took his Bow, Sword, and basic supplies. The land of Medina had many dangers such as Bears, Dragons, and other enemy tribes. On his second day Matt was walking through the forest when he saw a bear cub all alone. He walked up to the cub but then the mother bear came running up to him. Matt then punched the bear in head causing the bear's head to explode and sent the bear flying 10 meters away which scared the shit out of Matt so much that he passed out. When he woke up the bear was now a skeleton which must have meant that Matt had been sleeping for at least a few years because the cold should have preserved the bear at least some what. Matt was also shocked to find out that he had a full beard, long hair and was much taller. Terrified, Matt ventured back to his village to check how long he had been gone. When he arrived, the village was now larger and had more people. Matt then found his home and walked in to see an older Kaylee with her new husband and babies. Shocked, Kaylee ran up to him and hugged him whole crying. When Matt asked where their mother was and how long he'd been gone, she said that their mother died 13 years ago and he'd been gone for 15 years. Sad, Matt then decided to leave the village and continue exploring more. After a few weeks of exploring Matt encountered his first dragon. Determined to kill it Matt fired a arrow at its head. However, the arrow just bounced off. Arrow after arrow they kept bouncing off. Matt then realized that the only way he could kill it was by punching it. Matt the baited it by by going into a cave. The dragon then came down and tried to make its way into the cave which was to small for it to fit in. Matt then rushed at it and punched it, killing it pretty much instantly. Matt then used the scales of the dragon to create a suit of armour and the bones for weapons. With his new dragon armour and weapons Matt continued to explore more. Discovery of Pepe, the first Meme After a month of exploring, Matt decided to explore a cave that seem just like any other. But Matt then saw that the cave lead to what appeared to be ancient Medinan ruins. They ruins contained ancient weapons, artefacts, and art. But Matt discovered the most interesting thing yet. In a large room with fires still mysteriously lit, sat a gold statue of a smug frog. Underneath it read in ancient Mattish runes "ᛈᚱᚨᛁᛋᛖ᛫ᛒᛖ᛫ᚦᛖ᛫ᛗᛁᚷᚺᛏᛃ᛫ᛈᛖᛈᛖ" which translated to "Praise be the mighty Pepe". Stunned by the sheer beauty on the statue, Matt took the statue and decided to take it back to his village. On the way back, Matt was attacked by some bandits who wanted the statue for themselves. Surprisingly, a bandit managed to shoot an arrow into Matt's arm. Matt then proceeded to punch the bandits into a fine red mist. Because if his injured arm, Matt had to painfully carry the 100 kg statue for 3 weeks until he finally reached his village. Spread of Memes and start of the Meme Empire When he showed the statue of Pepe to the village, they all immediately fell in love with it and praised Matt for finding such a beautiful statue. Then, other people from around the Island of Medina came to their village to admire the greatness of the statue. Because of this, more and more people where attracted to the town of Medanson. Soon the town now had a population of 1000 people. A town this large would now need a leader. As an obvious choice, the townspeople voted Matt as their leader. Soon other Villages allied them selves with Medanson and what is now known as the Meme Empire was Born. Becoming Emperor As the Empire grew larger and larger, so did Matt's power. Now, the total population of the empire was around 23,000 people. By age 34 Matt was the first emperor in the history of humanity. In the 35th year of the first Era, the Imperial Palace was built in Medanson. Matt then decided to settle down and married a girl named Julmaya and had a son and a daughter. After reaching the age of 67, many people where amazed at the fact that Matt still looked 25. Matt was surprised to, and guessed it as to being the Keizall genetics which extended his life. Meeting the Germans. Over thousands of years the Empire soon spread over all of Medina until the whole island was united under the Empire. However in the 1654th year of the 11th Era, Germans landed on the western coast of Medina. Hoping to spread Memes to them Matt went out with a diplomatic army to meet them. During this time Medina was the most advanced country on Earth and Medinans developed bolt action rifles, while the Germans had simple muskets. When Matt approached the Germans, they unexpectedly started speaking in Mattish. They had no interest in Memeism but were interested in trade and becoming friends. And so Germany became the first allies to Medina. Assassination attempt In the 1978th year of the 11th Era, Queen Elvis Vang and Matt where walking while discussing a political problem, when Elvis suddenly stuck his foot out in front of Matt, tripping him. Matt then fell down 100 rows of stairs, as Elvis ran away. When Matt recovered, he ordered Elvis to be captured. Elvis begged to be forgiven. Luckily for Elvis, Matt was in a good mood that day so he let Elvis off Easy with only a month in Jail. Current Years In the modern day of 12017 10th Era Matt still remains as the Emperor. He is the oldest living thing on Earth beating the bristle cone pine tree at around 5,000 years old. Matt has adapted well to modern society though he misses the more primitive days despite being ruler of the most advanced country on Earth. Personality, Traits and Interests. Matt's personality is best described as being the nicest, cruelest, loving, hateful, caring, person alive. He will be very kind and generous one day and will blow up a town out of anger the next. Though he mostly suppresses his angry emotions, when they're let loose, so is hell. Most of the time he is neutral and judges his treatment to people based on how they treat him. He still has a sense of humour, though some say its a very dark and disgusting one. He is both very smart yet stupid, similar to Christian P. Rivera. He has complete knowledge on one subject while having very little on the next. It depends on Matt's interest of the subject that dictates his knowledge on it. As for traits, Matt is 6'7, muscular, has orange eyes, dark grey hair, and gets most of his traits from his father. He has the ability to punch things with incredible force which is strong enough to destroy large boulders and seriously dent metal walls, even breaking them if he punches them hard enough. It is likely that he got this trait from his Keizaal genetics though its unsure. As for interests, Matt is greatly interested in Many forms of media. His favorite movie is Logan. His favorite Television shows are Daredevil, The Flash, and Rick and Morty. He is a big fan of superheros and comic books as evident by his favorite movie and shows. As for Video Games, he like many but his favorites are; Fallout, Elder Scrolls, Halo, many Valve games. Honourable mentions of his are; Minecraft, Elite: Dangerous, Cuphead, Many Mario/ Nintendo Games, and many many more to list. Equipment Matt carries a standard issue X-57 laser rifle with him everywhere as well as a X-0 Energy Sword which he copied the design from the Energy Sword from Halo. He is also equipped with Reneir 5 PES or Personal Energy Shielding which is powerful enough to stop a 50.cal bullet.